Frozen
by Ao-uteki
Summary: When Winter hits Haruka finds himself unable to swim, driving his slowly into depression, but when Rin returns into his life everything begins to change. But will this be for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's ao-uteki! I have written a Free! fanfiction to jump on the band wagon, mostly revolving around Haruka because i really love his character and his rivalry with Rin. This is a very short first chapter because it just a starter ^-^ not sure how long this series will be but will update as much as possible! so enjoy this for now ~**

Makoto held the tray of fresh delcious grilled fish steadily with just the palm of his left hand and used his foot to slowly open the door to Haruka's dark room,revealing the blue haired boy under the dolphin covers with just his head poking out. His hair was very messy with huge rings around his eyes, he may have been in bed for days but he didn't seem to have gotten any sleep, but drooled all over his pillow.

Sighing softly Makoto used his spare hand to turn on the light which caused his friend to groan unhappily at the sudden sharp light and turn over to face away. Placing the tray next to his bed on a small wooden table, Makoto gently touched Haruka's shoulder shaking it very gently and moved to sit down next to him, slumping the bed because of his strong body.

"What do you want?"

Sitting up the sleepy boy met green eyes, "and stop just walking into my house and", he glanced at the fish, "raiding my fridge!"

"A..a I'm not I'm not I made it for you!" Nervously the brown haired laughed shaking his hands and moved the tray onto Haruka's lap and watched his blue eyes light up at the smell of fish and a calm look appear making his cheeky blush slightly.

"Sorry...just not in the best mood just...you know?"

"Winter right?" Makoto almost whispered the words as if he didn't know whether to say them or not, his droopy eyes staring at his hands.

A small nod was the response, " Shouldn't you be in school? You are going to be late you know?"

"Don't worry about me! You haven't been in school for 3 days! Lucky a lot of people haven't noticed because they assume you are a girl...but still you must get to class! The teachers are so so nice! And in our English literature class..."

Makoto's rambling continued on and on as Haruka slowly made his way through his fish and pretended to listen.

This year winter had hit hard and all the sea was far too cold for anyone to even dip their toe in let alone swim, the closest indoor pool was closed due to a pipe bursting which was going to take a long time to repair, so for now no one could enter. Apart from the bath Haruka had missed the water deeply and had reduced himself to spending the past few days from the bathroom to the kitchen to bed. He didn't feel like going to school and after his confrontation with Rin, the last thing he wanted to do was bump into him again. No, staying inside was the best option, he didn't want to learn about science or math, he wanted to swim. That's all he wanted to do.

"...and then we met up with Gou! You know Rin's sister? She was gotten to big! Remember when she came with us to the sushi shack to celebrate after we won't that trophy!"

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you have to...be somewhere?"

"School! Ahhhhh I forgot I forgot!", Makoto quickly jumped off the bed almost tripping and

grabbed his coat, running to the door he turned on his heels, "ohhh it's raining can I borrow your umbrella? I forgot mine"

A quick nod and the forgetful boy ran out of the house, taking a quick bow at the picture of Haruka's grandmothers photo and grabbing the umbrella by the door.

"Thank you thank you!"

Hearing the door click shut Haruka sighed and got out of bed and walked down stairs in just a long shirt and put his dishes in the kitchen. He glanced out of the window spotting a small white cat hiding under a shelter, terrified of the water.

Poor thing.

Turning around he opened his front door, gazing out at the downpour, moving to sit on the porch letting the rain hit him. The sound was deafening in a silent and calming way while the rain was drenching him to the bone,but he didn't care, he just missed the water, not the sterile water than he bathed in or drank, the salt water of the sea. Closing his eyes he titled his head to the sky and let out a sleepy sigh.

"Wow...what a depressing sight"

The deep voice came from out of no where and Haruka quickly snapped his eyes open staring forward. Sharp teeth curled into a grin.

"Rin?"

**thanks for reading! comment please it helps me feel like updating!**


	2. Chapter 2

**why hello again guys! Wrote this today because I really want some sort of mini chapters so I can make them more frequent and the plot can progress faster, rather than one chapter every 3 weeks that's like 10,000 words long and just too much...so anyway enough rambling! Thanks for all the follows and favourites it made me so happy! So enjoy I hope!**

**(by the way the italics is flashbacks of just dialogue) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

"Rin?"

Haruka quickly stood up, and the cold of the rain that clung to his damp clothes were increased by a shiver that went down his spine all the way to the back of ankles. What did he want? Unwillingly Haruka gazed at the red haired boy in front of him and noticed his lack of school uniform. Seems he wasn't the only one skipping class. Moving forward Rin bared his sharp teeth in a mocking grin and took off his black baseball cap, pulling back his damp mane. More suitable for this weather Rin was wearing a black jacket and red baggy pants that seemed to repel the horrid weather. Now the sound of the rain was no longer deafening but instead seemed to be silent, so much so Haruka could hear his own breath in a foggy cloud smoking from his mouth.

"May I come in, or are you too busy wallowing in self pity?"

How dare he be so rude, his bad habit of turning up out of the blue was far from charming. Before the blue haired boy could gather his thoughts a hard shoulder pushed passed him and casually walked into his home with no regard to politeness or permission. Taking a short breath Haruka turned around and followed Rin inside, closing the door behind him, not locking it so Rin knew he wasn't happy with him out staying his welcome. Or his arrival to begin with.

"Knew I would find you here, I may not go to your school but you are damn predictable, always were when you were younger, something's never change"

For some reason that line caused strong nostalgia to Haruka as he recalled a similar line from a much younger Rin, a happier and less...aggressive Rin.

'_ Haru!'_

_'Rin? What are you doing here?'_

_'You are sick right? I brought you some miso soup and some grilled fish because I know it's your favourite to make you feel better!'_

_'Don't you have to be at school?'_

_'One day wouldn't hurt right? And if you feel better later we can go to the pool near my house!'_

_'The pool? How did you know I wanted to go there?'_

_'Come on Haru, you are pretty predictable! But that's okay because I'm pretty loud be you except me so I except you! Maybe we could even race if you are up for it!'_

_'I don't race Rin'_

The loud bang startled him as Rin kicked off his shoe letting them hit the hard wooden floor and Haruka grabbed a coat that was hanging on the coat rack next to his door, wrapping it around his now trembling frame. What a stupid idea to go out in just a shirt. Knowing he was in his house, a sudden confidence came to Haruka and he straightened his back slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

A long pause caused an uncomfortable feeling in the air, but his eyes stared firmly placed on the intruder.

Rin refused to look into the patient and sleepy blue eyes that gazed at him and instead turned to look at the shrine that memorised Haruka's grandmother. Her photo was so softly lit but a small indigo tinge caused by the gentle raindrops that hit from the window opposite, contrasting beautifully with her white hair. A gently smile appeared on Rin's mouth, too small for Haruka to notice but full of a lot of love. She was always so kind...a lot like Haruka, a soft caring that wasn't over powering but steady.

After yet another long pause Rin grabbed the picture frame a gazed intently, his eyes glimmering in an unreadable fashion. A small cruel giggle followed.

"Are you content with that?"

"With what?"

"Being ordinary?"

For some reason this triggered something inside Haruka which brought out an out of character rage in him. How dare he barge in here and talk about the past like he didn't leave for years, like nothing has changed. Stepping forward he grabbed Rin's shoulder and turned him to face the equally tall boy. Slowly he repeated himself, with a more bitter tone, unable to hold back his agitation.

"_What_ are you doing here?"

Grabbing the picture from his hand he held it close to his chest, his heart beating faster than he expected.

"Tell me!"

"I want to make you an ...", Rin suddenly moved forward resting his mouth next to Haruka's ear breathing gently against his neck," offer."

Offer?

"Come join a swimming school,with me", the cheeky dangerous smirk arose again and Haruka was frozen to the floor unable to comprehend what was happening. This was his rival, his enemy, and now he wanted them to go back to being friends?

_'Go to a swimming school with me when we are older! Promise Haru!'_

_'I can't make promises like that!'_

_'why not? We are friends for life right? Nagisa and Makoto can come too! All of us old and ...who knows maybe we could even compete in the Olympics together!'_

_'That sounds a little far fetched, Rin you are too excitable'_

_'And you are too boring! Do you want to work in an office with a horrible suit and a dull boring job? Or do you want to SWIM!'_

_'You know the answer'_

_'Then what's stopping you! Now promise!' _

"I...I..can't", that was all he could think to say. This was all sorts of wrong. Nagisa, Makoto, what would they think? So he would suddenly leave with Rin?

"Makoto, Nagisa, they are my friends, I don't know you anymore,you aren't...my friend"

A loud laugh echoed the house and Rin rested his hand on Haruka's chest which seemed to contain something he had slipped from his back pocket.

"Fine, I just wanted you to have this. Think it over yeah? Try and not be so predictable constantly. You don't wanna be here, in the cold classroom, day in day out, you want to be in the heat, swimming. So think it over"

Walking past Haruka who was still stuck in place he slipped his shoes back on and walked out the door without another word.

Eventually he looked down at his hands. One hand holding his beloved grandmother and the other an application for Okinawa swimming acedemy, one of the hottest parts of Japan, warm weather and plenty of water.

"I don't want to be just ordinary Grandma"

**Thanks for reading this! I know it wasn't brilliant but I'm very rusty for writing anything that isn't exam based so I'm easing in! Please review so I know what you are thinking and my tumblr is .com in case you don't have a ff account and want to tell me something! See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know you are going to hate me but this chapter is super short! It's because I've written the draft for how I want this all to pan out and I need pacing! So short, sweet and very often chapters should hopefully satisfy more! **

**thanks to all you beautiful people who followers and favourited! **

**I update as quickly as I do because of you! So enjoy ( hopefully, lower your expectations NOW) and here you go!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

The rain had stopped but the sky was still foggy and cold, chilling Haruka's room causing him to awaken way before his body was used to, after the last few days of missing school he had slipped into a bad habit that showed no signs of changing any time soon.

He slowly stretched, yawning softly, and proceeded to pull back the covers, letting himself slid out of bed and his bare feet landing on the warm carpet.

Haruka had always hated having a room which consisted of the clutter many boys his age seemed to enjoy,as well as girls. His room contained only one poster which was on the back of his wooden door, depicting Lake Mashu. It was such a beautiful clear lake that Haruka almost became obsessed with how badly he wished to swim in it. Another noticeable part of his room was the flowers, he had two vases of blue irises, actually his entirely themed with different shades of blue. He wasn't one for decorating and blue was his favourite colour, for obvious reasons so his room was simple just like water.

Water was powerful and free, just like him.

When he thought about that fact while rubbing his eyes and looking around in a daze from his sleep realised something. The colour blue had an opposite, a common enemy and maybe that was the reason Rin was his rival.

_Red_.

That colour was nothing like blue, it wasn't tranquil and inviting, it didn't shun or cause fear, it simple was the most gentle of colours he could imagine.

Whereas red was the opposite, red was harsh and fiery, red demanded that you listen and obey, red was the colour of blood, of war, of...passion.

Was that what Haruka was lacking?

Passion.

Rin had always been more passionate, he was always loud when they were louder, never kept any of his opinions to himself and was one to fight. He may have been the new boy at their school but everyone kept their distance, only to introduce themselves to him once he had stop flashing his teeth or glaring. No-one had the nerve to bully or mock you befriended Rin you really didn't understand why you felt so intimidated in the first place, he was friendly and incredibly generous. Haruka found that incredibly hard to cope with at first, he was more of a laid back friend, if someone was upset he would touch their shoulder gently, try to distract them or simply offer to eat with them. He wasn't great at talking things out and was rather cold, not on purpose but by nature, like water.

Whereas Rin was the opposite, he would always go out of his way to shower his friends with gifts, compliments and emotional support, mostly involving physical contact, another thing Haruka didn't enjoy. Rin would always hug him, or at least put his arm around his shoulder giggling and nodding. When Haruka's grandmother died Rin went to a lot of trouble to be there for him. He brought him the poster that now hung on his wall, cooked him an entire meal, and set out the picnic on the beach. They didn't speak, not one word, just ate and listened to the sea, until Haruka felt soft fingertips laying ontop of his, resting there along with Rin's head on his shoulder. Frozen to the spot Haruka didn't know wether to move or not, but instead just sat their closing his eyes and listening again to the waves crashing, enjoying the red warmth that came from his friend.

After that Haruka never cried over her death ever again.

Now Rin was all that was on his mind, so he got dressed and decided to leave the house, out of the blue into the red.

"Haru?"

A concerned Makoto slowly opened the door to Haruka's house, gazing around and slowly letting himself in, closing the door.

"Haru? It's stopped raining so maybe, come to school today? I mean you don't have to! B..but maybe? Haru?"

Silence eloped the house swallowing it up, causing Makoto to begin his search of his friends house, assuming the sleepy boy was still under the covers.

Instead he noticed that his friends shoes were missing that he always left against the bed and his closet was open.

Did he actually go to school, early!

Running to the opened doors he took a glance, sighing when his eyes fell on the boys uniform, still hung up and fresh from not having been worn for days.

Haru where are you?

Maybe he is in the garden?

Makoto walked out of the room almost knocking over the flowers that were so neatly placed on two separate wooden tables and walked out into the damp cold garden, only to find the wooden table and chairs to be empty, except for a coat hanging over the back.

His green droopy eyes blinked sleepily and walked towards the coat, picking it up and brushing the fallen leaves away.

"Where could you be?"

Turning his back on the cold outdoors Makoto strolled into the house, until he heard the sound of something dropping at his feet, glancing down he realised it was a piece of paper and assumed it was a concerned letter from their school about Haru's absence. Makoto made sure he had perfect attendance so as to not to get those sorts of letters. He wasn't good with harsh words, they scared him. Picking it up he opened the letter and took a look, feeling slightly guilty for sneaking a peek.

Reading the form he quickly dropped the coat and began heading for the door, the paper held so firmly within his hands it crumpled and ceased every inch. With his spare hand he rang Haru's phone.

Please Please pick up, don't leave us, don't go.

The sound of a phone vibrating came from inside Haruka's house, next to the left vase of blue irises.

**I told you it was going to be short and you didn't listen! I'm sorry my darlings! Please don't hate me and feel free to tell me how much you want me to burn in hell in the reviews for how short and awful this was...**

**will try to update as soon as possible, like a chapter a day? We will see! **

**Thanks for reading sweetheart**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than I thought it would but not been feeling 100% recently so only want to release chapters I'm happy with! **

**Just a quick message I wanted to say! For everyone who is reading this and being supportive I'm so so happy and I adore you guys! I'm very sorry that my writing isn't up to scratch, my grammar isn't great and I have a lot of issues but I really haven't written in such a long time and typing really isn't my strength. So if you are reading this for the plot then thank you so much I hope I don't disappoint! **

**Hello to new followers and favourites! Now enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! **

Gou pulled up her socks, irritated that they had the bad habit of falling down every once in a while if she walked a little too fast or made any attempt so skip. The school was so crowded inside she felt the need to just slip past her friends and sit outside on a small wooden bench she had recently become fond of, even if the weather was chilly. Maybe not the best weather for a skirt. Crossing her legs she gazed up at the sky, pulling her blazer tighter around her shoulders and enjoying the silence that comes from leaving a huge crowd, finally hearing her own thoughts. A soft sigh left her and she finally relaxed, until the calling of her name shot her back up and she gazes left to right confused as to where it came from.

"Kou?"

The voice belonged to someone she knew but a face wasn't coming to mind. Standing up she spun fully until she came eye to eye with Haruka.

"Haruka?"

Unsure what he wanted with her she shyly answered his question with a question cursing herself internally.

"I've been looking for you, I need to ask you something", his voice was strong and seemed to pierce the silence, causing another shudder to spread through her, suddenly realising how cold the air was. School hadn't started that long ago and Gou was merely on a break between her first and second class, so she was confused as to why he hadn't spoken to her in the morning, or why he wasn't on the way to his class, he was always early. Or so Nagisa told her.

"Sure, you can ask me anything you wish...as long as I can ask you something first", biting her lip she waited for his reply, which came in a stiff nod of approval.

"Why are you at school but not in uniform?" Slowly she examined him up and down. His shoes weren't laced, his pants weren't ironed and his shirt was badly buttoned. It seemed as if he had gotten dressed in the dark.

"I'm not here for school. I'm here to see you"

It wasn't the answer she was looking for but in all honestly it wasn't like Haruka was one to answer in full sentences or with a lot of charm.

"Why...me?"

She tried to appear irritated and crossed her arms, but inside she was consumed with curiosity. Why was this boy from her childhood coming to the trouble of showing up to school without a uniform just to speak with her? He was surely going to be in some serious trouble if any teachers found him now.

"Because you are Rin's sister, and I need to find Rin"

Of course. Everyone was always interested in her brother rather than her. Unsure of what answer to give she pretended to be unaware of her brothers visit to the blue eyed boys house. That and the conversation she knew they had. Her brother may have become more and more distant, but when they bumped into each other at the grocery store he had no choice but to try and make small talk. He told her of his plan to convince Haruka to join his school and even flashing the copy of the application letter he had in his back pocket. As usual she tried to pester his living locating but he kept it all to himself and just smirked his usual mocking way, quickly leaving the shop while she was checking out so she couldn't follow him "home".

"I don't know where Rin is...I'm sorry..but if I do find out anything I'll tell you okay?"

After a long silence he just turned on his heel and started to leave, his face void of emotion, no trace of disappointment at all. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it quickly, stopping herself from letting anything slip about what she knew. Rin would definitely distance himself somehow even further than he already was if he thought she had betrayed his trust, even if he hadn't openly said it was a secret. His trust in her must have still been strong, especially as she had befriended Nagisa recently and she could easily tell at any time. Instead she just watched Haruka walking away and slipping into the crowd seamlessly, the sound of their deafening chatted now swallowing her thoughts all over again.

Maths class had just finished and yet still no sign of Haruka or Makoto. Gazing out the window Nagisa was unable to pay attention to anything the teacher was saying, instead slowly nodding from time to time and pretending to write, letting his pencil ghost the paper in the pattern of numbers. Where are you guys? Come on! First Haru won't come into school and he knows that I live too far away to just visit! And now Makoto isn't showing up to school either! Maybe they are just bunking off together? Yes! That will be it! They will be having a good time laughing and eating! While I just sit her listening to...well math!

Now pouting and resting his chin on the back of his interlaced hands the teacher did spot Nagisa not paying attention.

"Am I boring you?" Pushing up his glasses he gave an irritated stare at the day dreaming young blonde refusing to look away.

"No no no! I was just distracted! Sorry sorry sorry!" Resting his forehead on the desk Nagisa blushed deeply in embarrassment and heard the soft chuckling of his fellow classmates.

"So please, if it's no trouble, would you answer the formula on the board for..."

The sound of the classroom door opening and soft panting interrupted the scolding as Makoto appeared, almost tripping into the door.

Realising he was in front of so many people caused his shy nature to kick in and he quickly started to try and mumble his apologies for being late. Instead the teacher just let out a stressed sigh and held the bridge of his nose with his fingers to calm down.

"We'll you are very lucky Nagisa, it seems like Makoto's late arrival has spared you of the wrath of math, now please come in Makoto and take your seat, explain your lateness at the end of the lesson".

"Yes sir... My apologies my apologise"

Shuffling to his seat next to Nagisa, the green eyed boy gave a weak smile and started to bend over under the table to get his maths book from his backpack. After taking it out he also pulled out the crumpled letter, holding it so tightly that the teacher wouldn't see it in his hand and slid it to his friend letting it rest on his lap. Feeling the light weight Nagisa looked puzzled and gazed at the paper. An application letter for a swimming school...but where had he heard this name from?

Whispering as gently as he could despite his overly hyperactive nature, Nagisa nudged Makoto, " Are you really going to ...move school? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Small tears formed in his eyes at the thought of Makoto leaving, of him researching to move schools when they had just all been reunited.

"No! Not me! I found this in Haru's house!", Makoto's whispering was not much quieter than his usual voice, which was soft and warm by nature.

"What did he say about it? Did he say he was leaving! Is that why he hasn't been in school!" , the panic in Nagisa's voice was starting to show making it wobble slightly.

"He wasn't home! He has left...I don't know where to.."

"Mako?" A soft shuffling sound arouse and the paper was placed back I'm Makoto's hands, now flipped over, "I think I know where he is..."

Gazing down Makoto's eyes met messy handwriting in red pen on the back of the application form. It was an address, which underneath held a personal message.

_When you make up your mind, feel free to come and tell me to my face _

_-Rin_

_**I'm a sucker for cliffhangers! Thank you for reading and I'm totally waiting for the abuse in the reviews ^-^ **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sorry this took so long guys! Please don't hate me I've been ill and went to the beach yesterday when I was going to write this! So here is the long awaited chapter 5 that I'm incredibly sorry took so long to come up! Btw I'm still a little ill so there will be spelling mistakes probably because I want to get this out as soon as possible so forgive me! **

**Thank you and welcome to all new and old people who have favourited and followed! ( italics means flashbacks or internal thoughts)**

**please enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

**The next day**

As the school day began, Makoto arrived in class and gave a gently smile to his fellow classmates with a few quick waves, making his way to his seat with a soft tired sigh. Ever since finding the letter in Haruka's house he was plagued with guilty for taking it and sadness for it being a secret. _Why would he keep this from me? I thought we were friends_?

The night before he could hardly sleep, laying in bed after dinner Makoto just wondered what a life without Haru would be like? Ever since he could remember it they had been friends, best friends. Come to think of it that was the first vivid memory Makoto had from his childhood.

_"But I'm scared! What if...what if they others boys and girls don't like me?"_

_With a warming smile that she had passed onto her son, Makoto's mother gently patted his hair and knelt down to his height._

_"Listen to me sweet pea, if you want to swim then swim! You make friends easily, so don't worry about what others think! Just be my cute loving son and everyone will except you, okay?" Giving his forehead a kiss, Makoto nodded and quickly walked to join the young swim squad that had assembled next to the pool._

_"Ahh now there he is! Everyone I want you to say hello to our new member! Please do make him feel welcome okay?" _

_Lots of enthusiastic nods emerged from all except one. The blue haired boy was busy staring out at the pool, not seeming to be even listening even in the slightest to anything the coach was saying. Makoto in return began staring at the boy, wondering what he was thinking about. Before he knew it, blue eyes met green and Makoto found himself walking towards the stranger and holding out his hand. He felt almost compelled to introduce himself._

_"Hello, my name is Makoto, it's a pleasure to meet you"_

_A silence came about from all the surrounding kids and eventually the hand was met with another, erupting a few gasps and giggles._

_"Haruka"_

Shaking his head to evaporate the memories Makoto came back to present day with slight sadness that he couldn't continue living in the past. Rubbing his shoulders he heard the sounds of moving chairs scraping against the floor as everyone took their place, one of which was a closer and louder sound which seemed to come from right next to him. Looking over he saw it was Haruka finally making his appearance in school after such a long time. Seeing his friend in school uniform was took him back slightly and the vision of the empty house he found the day before flashed in his mind. So did the letter.

"Good morning", the blue eyed boy gave a slight nod as if to urge his friend to reply, and when Makoto finally realised his thoughts and words were all muddled in his mind.

"Ahh...Good...Afternoon...Morning! Haru...nice to have you back...", blushing a deep pink which contrasted against his green eyes Makoto scratched his cheek nervously. A sharp nod from Haruka was the only response as the lesson began and Makoto decided that he would try to keep quiet as much as possible, so as to not let anything slip about yesterday.

After the register was taken and a disappointing nod was given by the teacher in regards to Haruka being absent for so long, without even giving the school any notice and the lesson began. Unable to concentrate Makoto went between nervous laughs with the girl sitting infront of him and concerned glances at the desk next to him.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" The brooding voice was quiet and almost sad, not glancing up from his text book he just held out his hand. _Just like when we met..._

Makoto jumped at the sudden familiar voice and nodded several times replacing words. Quickly he shuffled under this desk and took out his pencil case._ Say something!_

"You...you left yours at home Haru?" _Well of course what a stupid question to ask!_

"No...I lost it", Haruka's hand was still hovering and his eyes still down engrossed in dull text of which no one could possibly read for fun.

"Ohh...well I lose things all the time! I know how that feels you know me! If..something rolls under the bed I'm always too scared to even look...monsters you know?"

_"Haru! I swear I saw a monster under the bed! It was big and scary!"_

_"Makoto, calm down! It's not a monster so go to sleep!"_

_"Can i sleep in your bed? It is a sleepover and you are making be sleep on the floor where the monsters live! I'm supposed to be a guest Haru!"_

_"Fine! I will sleep on the floor instead!"_

_"No, I don't want the monsters to hurt you so let's protect each other okay? If the monster comes out we fight together"_

"Seems I'm in a habit of losing things recently" Placing the black and yellow pencil in Haru's hand Makoto got a small nod but no appreciation. Now he noticed the bags under the boys eyes. Did he also not sleep?

"Ohh...really? I mean...lose anything...important recently?" _Could you be any more blatant?_

"No...I guess it isn't important" Nodding slightly Haru was now using that pencil to doodle in his notebook corners, his eyelids heavy.

"I hope you find what you are looking for."

**Later that day**

A hard knock at the door elicited a groan from Rin, and he swung his legs off the bed with a huge yawn. Jogging to the door he assumed it was the land lord and calmed himself so as to not get into another argument with him. The last time it almost got physical and he was way too tired to have that conflict right now. Or maybe it was someone else he was hoping to see.

More loud knocks followed on the dark wooden door, seeming almost angry.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming, calm down damn it!", pushing his red hair back away from his eyes Rin opened the door was a frown ready for whoever it could be. Instead of a 40 year old man with a clipboard awaiting a cheque, a flash of blonde hair was in its place.

After a few moments of silence Rin felt laugher arise within him from not expecting this to be his angry intruder.

"Nagisa? What the hell do you want, and how did you even get my...Oh Haru?" A flash of sharp teeth and smiling eyes emerged slowly on his face and he chuckled darkly to himself, "So, have you make his decision for him?"

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Please review because I like to see you guys get angry at characters or theorising so please do! Next chapter will come as soon as possible! love you very much, especially you, you're my favourite ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! It's my least favourite chapter so far but needed to be written for the next 3 chapters to be as action packed as I want them to be, think of this as the calm before the storm ^-^ Thanks for those who asked if I'm better and the answer is yes but then my brother went to hospital so that's why it took so long for me to get this up! Hopefully when my life is less hectic I will edit all the grammar issues and what not but stick with me!**

**Thanks to all new followers and favourites! Now enjoy **

Holding onto the door, letting it only be open wide enough to see half of Nagisa's face, Rin held eye contact waiting mockingly for his old friend's response.

"Leave him alone", Nagisa pouted in his familiar way and this made Rin unintentionally smile at how some things never do change, even when being serious Nagisa was hardly intimidating, maybe due to his height or his effeminate features, something about him made everything he said seem like the punch line to a joke that was never told.

"Who?"

"Don't play games!Look, Haru isn't interesting in going anywhere with you", Nagisa frowned and crossed his arms tightly over his school uniform, the blazer appearing to be just slightly too big for him and his back straight, shoulders back. Very protective.

"Then why are you here? If he turns it down I'm sure he can tell me himself. Face it. You are here because you are worried...that he will say yes",

"..you left for Australia! You obviously don't really care about him very much ,not as much as me and Makoto!"

"You are worried...I can tell", Rin opened the door slightly wider to get a better look at the irritation in the boys eyes. He always enjoyed making Nagisa angry, the reactions were priceless and no one could do it like Rin could.

"Stop mocking me!" Nagisa's eyes widened glaring.

"Then why are you here all nervous and defensive?"

"Because he has a soft spot for you!" This confession shocked Rin and he wasn't sure how to reply so just let himself stay in silence.

"And you know it...so..just stop", Nagisa's voice dropped almost to a whisper. Defeated.

"He isn't happy here, the weather is making him depressed again...and you know that..don't you? Do you want that? Do you? Hmm?"

Nagisa's eyes suddenly filled with some small hope, "maybe you could...come to our school...then we really would be reunited"

Rin through back his head laughing and put up his hands infront of him waving them almost as if to brush away the idea.

"No! I don't want anything to do with you out of shape losers, Haru is the only talent out of all of you and I'll make sure he is very welcome with me".

"What do I have to do? To get you to leave him alone!"All the hope was now gone and replaced with his protective nature.

"Move out the way"

"Race me! You think you are better than us but you haven't proven it!"

"I have no interest in you! Only Haru!"

Nagisa saw that Rin was about to slam the door on him so quickly stopped him by lodging his foot in and resting his hand on the handle. Rin was a lot stronger than the blonde and the force of his hand on the back of the door had slammed into his foot with such force he could feel some blood trickling into his shoes and tears start to form in his eyes. Biting his lip hard he refused to let the other boy know he was weak in any respect and kept his back strong. Letting go of a deep sigh Rin closed his eyes frowning and grit his teeth.

"Listen, if Haru races me and loses then he has to move to my school, if he wins he can stay with you idiots"

"No let me take his place!"

"No!" Rin used all of the rest of his anger to slam the door just as Nagisa managed to snatch back his hand and foot, making a sharp pain travel through his leg and the tears he was holding back fell down his cheeks that were red in anger. Quickly turning around he began to make his way back to school muttering to himself, slowly each word getting louder until he turned to look at the door he had just left and shouted,

"Coward!"

The door started to open slowly with a dull creek and the silhouette behind it was still and cold.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal. I'm no coward, now let me show you my skills. Now".

**Back at school **

"I'm leaving Makoto"

Haru had taken Makoto to the roof of the school at lunch and made them look over the rails as the snow began to fall that day, sticking to everyone's hair and eyelashes. Makoto was worried that maybe Haruka was going to confront him about the letter so slowly followed him, leaving his lunch behind the classroom and waited for his friend to start speaking first. After hearing what the blue haired boy had said his droopy green eyes lost their shine and his hands went limp and still. Suddenly he realised how cold he felt and could only manage to murmur,

"What?"

More silence filled the air and the snow began to fall harder and harder building up on their uniforms.

"I know you know about the letter"

More silence. More snow. Suddenly Makoto started to panic and slowly started to shake with fear. Not Haru. Not him.

"You...can't!" Slowly his voice began to break and all the worry slipped into his speech, his thoughts were muddled and sad. "We are best friends..! Always! Every since we were ..were younger...what did I do! What makes you feel...like...you have to do this, Haru?"

"Makoto...you don't need me"

"That's not the point!... We are friends!"

Walking quickly forward Makoto grabbed Haruka's shoulder and turning him around to face him being met with a blank expression and dull eyes. Where was his best friend now? He seemed miles away, and soon he would be.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it wasn't great and very short! Please review it helps me get chapters up faster~**


End file.
